The Dazzlings (Minecraft Dimensions)
The Dazzlings are the former main antagonists in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, rivaling the Rainbooms. History Before Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks The Dazzlings are first seen in a cafe at the beginning of the film, feeding on the negativity caused by its patrons. There they witness a blast of Equestrian magic coming from Canterlot High School and decide to exploit it to get everyone in the human world to adore them. Upon enrolling at the school, Sunset Shimmer gives them a tour and informs them of an upcoming musical showcase. During the tour, Sunset gets a bad vibe from the girls, later noting "something off" about them to her friends. Not long after, the Dazzlings appear before the entire student body in the school cafeteria and convince them to turn the friendly competition into a Battle of the Bands. As a result, they turn everyone against each other, with the exception of Sunset and her friends, and even entrap Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna in the web of their spell. It is later revealed through Twilight Sparkle's research that the Dazzlings are sirens from Equestria who long ago used their music to cause disharmony among ponies. Eventually, they were banished to the human world by Star Swirl the Bearded for their actions. Throughout the competition, the Dazzlings draw the students and faculty in deeper with their siren songs and advance to the final round. They also convince Trixie to forcibly remove the Rainbooms from the competition by trapping them under a stage. Before the Dazzlings are able to grow powerful enough to rule the human world, the Rainbooms defeat them through the music of friendship and destroy their gem pendants, breaking their spell on the school and rendering them unable to sing. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games A drawing of The Dazzlings' siren forms is briefly seen during the CHS Rally Song. Their siren forms can also be seen in one of the human Twilight Sparkle's photos. Applejack, Sunset, and Rarity also briefly discuss the Dazzlings in the film. Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree The sirens are briefly mentioned by Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. Pinkie recaps the events of the previous times they tangled with magic, including defeating the Dazzlings, after getting off the bus. During the campfire scene, Rarity and Rainbow also mention the sirens and the events of the second film. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts The Get the Show on the Road title card background text includes "TE DZLNGZ W SPZ GSTS SRNS" horizontally flipped. Ultra Super Hero Taisen Minecraft Dimensions Minecraft Dimensions: The Phantom Wars Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Rainbow Dash's Summer Sadness Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Crisis on Infinite Earths Equestria Girls: Better Together The Dazzlings make their return in the music video Find the Magic, performing at the Starswirled Music Festival and singing about adjusting to life after losing their magic. Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass In Sunset's Backstage Pass, the Dazzlings serve as the red herrings of the special. They appear as performers at the Starswirled Music Festival singing Find the Magic, and Sunset suspects them of using the Time Twirler to create the time loop she is trapped in. However, Sunset does not find the Time Twirler in their van, and they are cleared of suspicion after Sunset reads Adagio's mind (the "loop" Sunset heard Adagio speak of being for their music). They still take the opportunity to make fun of Sunset until she accidentally hurts Pinkie Pie's feelings, and they leave in their van. 5 Week Continuous Special Super Smash Strongest Battle!! Super Hero Taisen All-Star: Unified Heroes vs. New Blood Tribe Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Equestria Girls: Holidays Unwrapped Adagio and Aria are mentioned by Pinkie Pie at the start of the "Saving Pinkie's Pie" short. Later, the Dazzlings and the rest of the Unified Heroes see Sora and the others returned, as they learned that their friend, Herobrine is captured by the Arch-Illager. Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Kamen Rider 00 Disney Time Songs performed * Battle of the Bands * Under Our Spell * Welcome to the Show Trivia Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:Evil turned Good Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series) Category:Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters Category:Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Category:Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse Category:Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Kamen Rider 00 Category:Disney Time Category:Minecraft Dimensions: Stampede Category:Disney Time Vol. 2 Category:Super Smash Bros. × Equestria Ninjas × Power Rangers: Crisis on Earth-12 Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Crossover Villains Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Characters Category:Female Characters